Scare Everywhere
by ctrprincess
Summary: Fred Weasley has developed a habit of scaring Hermione Granger. Complete.


I.

Hermione Granger was often in her own world while studying. She was working on her potions essay, which may not be due for another week, but already she felt behind! (She wasn't.)

"Hermione?"

Hermione Granger jumped and her quill went flying. Fred Weasley laughed as he retrieved her quill.

"Fred! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I thought I was walking up like a normal person. But apparently my twin stealth had kicked in."

Hermione sighed. "Did you need something?"

"Other than the entertainment of watching you jump a foot in the air? Why, yes. Do you know where Ronnie-kins might be?"

"I think he and Harry were going down to the Quidditch pitch."

Fred nodded and bowed. "Thank you, Hermione. You have been most helpful."

II.

Fred and George Weasley were plotting their latest prank outside the Great Hall when students started showing up for dinner.

"There's Ron with Harry and Hermione. Imagine that," George said.

Fred held up a finger and moved behind a statue. George followed. As luck would have it, Hermione walked on the left side, with Harry next to her, and Ron on the other side.

Fred waited for the opportune moment before jumping out with roar. As hoped, Hermione (and several first years) screamed. George emerged as well.

"That was brilliant, Gred!" They high-fived, and walked off.

"Fred Weasley!" Fred didn't turned around, but just raised a hand.

"You can thank me later!"

III.

Hermione was headed to the library, because she had oh, so much studying to do. She would have made it successfully too, if a certain Weasley twin had not snuck up behind her and tickled her ribs. She jumped forward and the books she was holding went flying. She whirled around.

"Fredrick Weasley!"

"Yes, Hermione, dear?"

"You've been scaring me each week for the last month! But you scared me only yesterday!"

"You were beginning to react less. I had to keep it original."

Hermione huffed. "I was trying to get to the library as quickly as possible. Study time is valuable, Fred."

"And I helped you! You should have seen how far forward you jumped!"

"I can get to the library in plenty of time on my own, thank you!" Hermione grabbed her books which Fred had collected and stalked off to the library.

IV.

"Hermione! It's snowing!" Ron Weasley exclaimed.

"And I'm studying."

"Oh, c'mon Hermione. You'll have time to study later. Come with us!" Harry argued.

Hermione sighed and followed her friends out of the Common Room. She regretted it once she stepped outside, only to be scared by Fred Weasley. He laughed, as always, and was walking away when he was hit by a snowball.

He froze and turned slowly. Hermione was trying just a little too hard to look innocent, and her guilt was detected immediately.

"Hermione Granger. Did you just throw a snowball at me?"

Hermione decided to give up her innocent front. "Why yes I did. And I do believe I'm going to do it again." Keeping her word, she hurled another snowball at Fred.

"Oi!"Fred said, running for cover around the side of the castle. Hermione quickly prepped more snowballs and carried them in her arms as she rounded the corner. She spotted Fred and began throwing snowballs. Unfortunately, she'd also given him time to prepare some of his own, and she was also under attack.

"Why did you throw a snowball at me?" Fred called, while he continued his attack.

"To get back at you for all the times you've scared me these past months!" Hermione realized her ammunition had run out, and ran for the cover of a tree. She quickly used her wand to prepare more, and peeked around the tree, ready to pounce.

Regrettably, Fred had disappeared. She'd been having so much fun. More regrettable was the fact that Fred had snuck up behind her.

"Boo." It was barely a whisper, but all her carefully made snowballs went flying in the air.

Hermione whirled with her hands on her hips. "Really?"

Fred grinned. "It worked didn't it? I got rid of your ammunition without it getting thrown at me." Hermione rolled her eyes, and walked off to find Harry and Ron.

Fred grabbed her hand, effectively stopping her in her tracks. She turned around and stared at their hands. Fred quickly dropped her hand.

"Hermione? Do you really hate me scaring you?"

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "No. It's actually pretty entertaining to try to predict when you might pop up. But I needed someone to throw snowballs at."

"And Snape was busy, I presume?"

Hermione laughed.

"Well, Hermione," Fred said as he took a step closer. "I'm glad you chose me." He moved another step closer.

Hermione's heart started beating faster.

"FRED!" someone called.

Fred looked.. Disappointed? "Coming, George!"He called, then turned. "Until my next scare, Hermione," Fred said with a bow.

V.

Fred spotted the bushy hair of the bookworm a mile away. He placed himself perfectly, and waited. Finally he jumped out with a blood-curdling scream.

But Hermione didn't react. She didn't jump, she didn't even turn.

"Not now, Fred." Why wasn't she scared?

Fred reached out to grab her shoulder.

"I said not now, Fred!" Hermione turned to brush off his hand, and Fred saw the tears on her face.

"Hermione? What happened? Was it my scaring skills? Are they so pitiful they made you cry?" Hermione smiled, not a real smile, but just a little smile as she shook her head.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, hey, that's okay. We don't need to talk about it. But I think you need a hug," Fred said as he pulled Hermione into his arms. Hermione stiffened for a moment, before she relaxed in his embrace. Now that he had her, he didn't plan on letting go.

He gently stroked her hair as he told her it would be okay. Unfortunately, that changed her tears to great big sobs. Fred figured she just needed to cry it out, so he just held her. Eventually she calmed down.

"I just have one question. Was it my brother?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes. You see, George scared me, but I burst into tears, because it wasn't you doing the scaring." Fred laughed and Hermione gave a real smile.

"But really, what did Ron do?"

Hermione bit her lip. "I don't want to talk about it, if that's okay."

"Of course that's okay, Hermione," Fred said as he gave her another hug. "Now, I expect you to be better and ready to have your socks scared off next time."

"My socks scared off?"

"Merlin, you're right! We need to keep our socks on so that we can slide around the castle in them."

Hermione just shook her head (but she was smiling) and walked away.

VI.

Hermione was attempting a dangerous feat. She was attempting to read while traversing the hallways of Hogwarts. Fred knew that while she was reading was the opportune moment for scaring. So Fred waited, in plain view, at the top of the staircase, waiting for Hermione and book to arrive. Then, he pounced.

"Hermione!"

As anticipated, she jumped. Unfortunately, she jumped backwards where the stairs began. She began falling, but with Fred's Quidditch reflexes he managed to stop her fall. But now she was in the compromising position of being in an almost dip, with Fred Weasley's arm tight around her waist.

"Why, Hermione, you still look scared." Hermione bit her lip. "Are you afraid I'm going to drop you?" Hermione shook her head, but Fred stood her back up anyways. Fred's brow furrowed. "Then why are you still scared?"

Hermione decided to be completely honest with him. "I'm scared of how I feel about you."

"Is that so? Well, maybe it would help to share these scary feelings." Hermione began pacing.

"I, I'm not sure how to say this without just saying it… So, I fancy you, Fred Weasley!" Fred didn't respond for a moment, so Hermione stopped her pacing and turned to him.

"And that… scares you?"

"Yes, it scares me! It scares me that I might get rejected by another Weasley, and-" she was cut off as Fred's lips met hers. One hand was on her hip while the other tangled itself in her hair. Her hands quickly wound themselves around his neck to pull him down and closer. Eventually they broke apart, and just stayed close.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't be scared."

VII.

Fred Weasley adjusted his tie in the mirror. Suddenly there were hands on him, and a shrieking banshee in his ear. Fred jumped and turned around, pulling his wand.

Hermione laughed, and he lowered his wand.

"Merlin, Hermione! What are you doing here? Where are you?"

"Here," Hermione said as she snuggled her way under his arms. "I'm wearing Harry's invisibility cloak."

There was a pause. "Fred, are you scared? About today I mean."

"Scared? No. Never. I'm ready. Are you scared."

Hermione shook her head, then realized he couldn't see her and responded, "No."

"Actually, I might be a little scared."

"Of?"

"What if I react wrong when I see you? What if you look so beautiful that I pass out? How are we supposed to get married when I'm lying unconscious on the ground? Maybe if I could just see you in your wedding dress now, and I'll just act super surprised. I mean, you're already here."

"No, Fred! It's bad luck to see me in my wedding dress."

Fred sighed. "I know. But it was worth a shot."

"I have to go now." Hermione gave him a kiss. "But I'll see you soon."

"And soon you'll be Mrs. Hermione Weasley. And then I can scare you whenever I want."


End file.
